


The Morning After

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, Erunile Week, Erunile Week 2019, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, erunile - Freeform, erunile week day 6, insecure nile, naieru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Nile found that he was finally able to slowly feel like himself once again.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another prompt! This is for Day 6 and I went the Breakfast Aftermath version of the prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nile rolled over onto his back and stretched out across the large bed. His left hand grasped for someone but came up empty. His dark eyes fluttered open and he turned to the spot. Erwin wasn’t there. Nile’s heart skipped a beat.

_ There’s no need to worry.  _ He _ won’t leave you _ , he thought to himself, holding the sheet tightly in his other hand. Everything was so well last night. They shared a nice dinner with wine on the hill, which led to talking, which led to them hurrying back home, which led to  _ sex _ .

It had been months since Nile had sex he forgot what it was like to feel so good. Erwin was so  _ good _ . He was so gentle with Nile and helped him through his insecurities. When Nile thought back to being filled with Erwin’s cock, it sent a shiver straight down his spine. He clenched his toes and blushed.

The sounds the two men made together were out of the world. After they switched Nile felt like his heart was about to burst when he heard the moans Erwin made when he moved inside of him. That someone like him was able to make someone like Erwin make sounds like  _ that _ .

But...Erwin was nowhere to be seen. Nile didn’t hear him in the bathroom. _He wouldn’t lie that he felt good to make me happy._ _No. He was so sincere._

Nile swallowed hard and pulled back the sheets. He got out of bed and pulled his pajama bottoms on. They were right were Erwin discarded them. He didn’t bother putting his slippers on. Instead, he hurried out of his room and toward the stairs.

The two were still so fresh in their relationship. What if he wasn’t good enough for Erwin?

Nile knew he shouldn’t think like that, but…

“Erwin,” Nile breathed once he reached the kitchen.

There was a mound of pancakes on a plate in the center of the table. A smaller plate held a few fried eggs and sausages.

Erwin turned and smiled at him. “Good morning. I wanted to treat you to breakfast.” He had flour on his nightshirt and a streak of it on his cheek. Nile shook his head and chuckled. The uneasiness was evident, unfortunately.

“I thought you left me,” Nile admitted and strode over to him. He threw his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his back. He squeezed Erwin around his middle.

Erwin put a hand over his and pressed lightly. “Now why would I want to do what?” he asked.

“So you could have someone more handsome, more talented in bed, just  _ better _ in general,” Nile muttered. “Someone that isn’t me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Nile. You’re you and I  _ love _ you. I’m not going to change my mind about you and I’m definitely not going to leave you,” Erwin said and pushed his fingers between Nile’s.

_ Love. He  _ loves  _ me. _ Nile couldn’t believe what he heard. His heart did a somersault. “Do you...do you really mean it, Erwin?”

“Yes.”

“Everything?” Nile asked.

“Yes,” Erwin repeated. “I mean what I say.”

Nile couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face against the taller man’s back. He pulled himself away. “I love you too, Erwin.”

He turned to Nile and pecked his lips. “I hope you enjoy what I made for you. I’ve never really done anything like this by myself. The last time I did anything similar was with my father when I was a child.” Erwin rubbed the back of his neck. He was so cute when he acted like that.

“I’m sure it will be delicious,” Nile assured him. With that, he urged Erwin to the table where the two sat across from one another.

They dug into the small, yet delicious arrangement that Erwin prepared. The pancakes Erwin prepared tasted absolutely heavenly. He caught a glimpse of the beaming smile on Erwin’s face when Nile hummed in bliss at the taste coursing through his taste buds.

When Marie left him she took all of his self-confidence and self-worth with her. Nile was glad to have someone like Erwin in his life. He was a great man. A great boyfriend. He valued him and cared about him.

Nile found that he was finally able to slowly feel like himself once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [itsErwinSmith](https://twitter.com/itsErwinSmith)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://pillowfort.io/erwin-smith)


End file.
